


The Eyes Have It

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eyeballs, M/M, Unconventional Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a gift for Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

Clink. The sound of glass jars. The sound of the vessels of pieces of men and women who don't need their pieces anymore. Anderson can have their pieces. Clink. Clink as Sherlock delivers them. Clink as Anderson finds them, moves them about, lifts one to inspect the contents.

The rustle of the note Sherlock left. 

> _Gaze deeply into my eyes and remember my_    
>  _voice_ _telling you what an idiot you are._
> 
> _\- SH_

The chuckle, the bitten lip. The smoothness of the glass as Anderson turns the jar, watches the eyes bob like two equals swimming about. What a nice sentiment.

He writes a note of his own, a text message.

_You really think you're interesting, don't you? Do men usually go for this sort of thing?_

Sherlock takes barely any time at all to reply. _Most men wouldn't know what to do with them. You know how to put them to use, don't you? I've gotten too many. John was complaining. Would you complain? -SH_

 _Probably not,_ Anderson admits.

_Then, that, Anderson, is why you'll always find my eyes on you. -SH_


End file.
